Gwen and Courtney's Fun Christmas Sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Based on an artwork as it's called "A Total Drama Christmas Sleepover" as Gwen and Courtney invited 7 girls named Kitty, Emma, Zoey, Crimson, Ella, Carrie, and Bridgette over for a no diaper sex AB/DL Christmas themed sleepover filled with fun, games, and more. Rated M for AB/DL Content, Minor Sexual Content, and some language. Co-written by Hellflores and myself. ENJOY!


Gwen and Courtney's Fun Christmas Sleepover

 **Summary: This is a fanfic that is based on an artwork that I saw on DeviantArt from TDGirlsFanForever as the artwork is called "A Total Drama Christmas Sleepover", and it looked really adorable, as this fanfic has no diaper sex as Gwen and Courtney invited Bridgette, Carrie, Emma, Kitty, Crimson, Ella, and Zoey over for a fun girls only Christmas themed, AB/DL themed sleepover with no diaper sex involved as there will be fun, humor, friendship, and a lot of other more fun stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for AB/DL Content, Minor Sexual Content, and some language as this story was written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It's Friday December 20th 2024 as Gwen and Courtney were getting ready for their first ever AB/DL themed Christmas themed sleepover as it was gonna be a little different this time around because the girls weren't gonna have diaper sex, the girls were gonna talk, play games, watch TV and watch movies, and more as the two ladies invited Emma, Kitty, Crimson, Zoey, Bridgette, Ella, and Carrie as Trent was taking Maybelle, Brady, and Lita to the local movie theater as Gwen and Courtney were wearing robes to hide their diapers and sweaters.

"Trent, I wanted to thank you so much for doing this." Gwen said to Trent.

"Anytime. I always love hanging out with the kids."

"Mommies... why do we have to go to the movies?" Maybelle asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Because, it's been to long since Daddy has spent time with you kids, plus mommy and me need to hangout with our friends tonight." Courtney answered Maybelle.

"Can we join?" Maybelle asked Gwen and Courtney who chuckled.

"We would let you join but no." Gwen answered.

"Why?" Brady asked.

"It's for grown ups." Courtney answered Brady.

"Oh great!" Brady said in disappointment.

"Brady, we're gonna see a movie, relax." Lita said to her twin brother.

"Okay." Brady said to her.

"Settle down kids let us explain it." Courtney said as she, Gwen, Trent, and the kids sat down.

"It's like that sleepover from My Little Pony but it's only for us adults." Gwen said to the kids.

"Yeah..." The kids said.

"Yes, it's also a fun but safe party, and we only have them once a year because we need a break so we can relax and enjoy ourselves." Courtney said to the kids.

"Cool." They said back.

"But you will understand it more about it when the time is right." Gwen said to the kids.

"How long do we have to wait?" The kids asked.

"15 years for Maybelle, 20 for Brady and Lita." Gwen and Courtney answered the kids to their confusion.

"Huh?" They said in confusion.

"Just kidding." Gwen said to them.

"You'll know when you are good and ready." Courtney said to them as well.

"Okay mommies." The kids said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodbye you two, have fun." Trent said before he Gwen and Courtney.

"Bye mommies!" The kids said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Bye Kids! Bye Trent! See y'all when you get home!" Gwen and Courtney said before Trent placed Maybelle, Brady, and Lita into the car before he drove off as Gwen and Courtney closed the door.

"Finally!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other as they giggled like school girls.

"We can finish getting ready!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said before they took off their robes revealing their Christmas Sweaters and Christmas themed diapers as Gwen was wearing a Green Sweater that read "Happy Holidays" while her Christmas themed diaper was an ABU PeekABU's Diaper as the color of the diaper itself was Green as it also had White Snowflakes and a Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer Pattern while Courtney was wearing Her Diaper is a Rearz Pink Princess Diaper with Santa Claus and Reindeer and the color isn't pink but it's Red like her sweater which is a Red Sweater that reads 'Merry Christmas' then they finished getting ready as the house was ready for the sleepover as filled with food, games, and more.

"Gwen, can I ask you something?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course Courtney, you can ask me anything." Gwen answered Courtney.

"How do I look in this Christmas Sweater and Christmas Diapey?" Courtney asked Gwen, before she posed and showed off her sweater and diaper for her wife.

"You look cute, adorable sexy, festive and hawt like always." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Aww, thankies." Courtney said before they hugged and kissed.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun." Courtney said with such excitement as she was giddy as she can be.

"But it's also different because this is the first party with no diapey sex involved at all." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know. It's gonna be different but it's going to be fun." Courtney said to Gwen.

"But Queeny, how do I look?" Gwen asked before she showed off, and posed her sweater and diaper for Courtney.

"Gwenny... you look very cute, adorable, sexy, festive, and hawt." Courtney answered before they kissed as there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" They said before they opened the door to see Emma and Kitty.

"Hi Gwen and Courtney! Merry Christmas!" Emma and Kitty said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Emma and Kitty, welcome! Come on in!" Gwen and Courtney said to the sisters as Emma sported a red Christmas sweater with a Christmas tree on it, while Kitty sported a yellow Christmas sweater with a snowman on it as they entered the house and they took off their pants revealing their diapers as Emma sported a red ABU Super Dry Kids diaper with a Christmas Tree Pattern while Kitty had a ABU Cushies Diaper with a mix of Red & Green for the colors of the print as the pattern is a snowman on the diaper.

"Ah! Much better." They sighed and said.

"You two excited for the sleepover?" Gwen asked Kitty.

"Yup! And I can't believe it's the first one with no diapey sex involved." Kitty said to Gwen.

"I know, I'm surprised about it too." Emma said to Gwen as well.

"Yeah, we thought maybe we all deserve a break from it and decided to just have some fun." Courtney explained to Emma and Kitty.

"That's okay." Kitty said to Courtney.

"Yeah it's cool." Emma said in agreement.

"Wow girls those diapeys are so festive and cute!" Courtney said to Emma and Kitty.

"Thankies!" They said to Courtney before there was a knock on the door again.

"Got it." Gwen said before she opened the door as Zoey was next to arrive.

"Hi everyone." Zoey said to the girls.

"Hey Zoey." Zoey hugged Gwen as she entered the house and soon removed her pants revealing her diaper as she sported a very festive christmas sweater.

"Ah, much better." Zoey sighed and said to herself.

"That sweater is so cute, so is that diapey." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Yeah, it's very festive." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Aww, thankies so much." Zoey said to Courtney.

"I decided to go with the ABU Super Dry Kids diapey which has the color red instead of white, as the patterns are Reindeer and Snowflake while my sweater is red with reindeers on it." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Nice!" Courtney and Gwen.

"Thankies." Zoey said to them before the door knocked again.

"Coming." Gwen said before she opened the door, to see Crimson aka Ashley as she was next to arrive as she didn't wear her makeup.

"Hey Crimson." Gwen said to her.

"Hey there." Crimson said as they hugged before she entered the house.

"Whats up Crimson?" Courtney asked Crimson.

"Just getting into the Christmas spirit." Crimson answered Courtney.

"Awesome." Courtney said before Crimson took off her skirt revealing her black knee high socks, her Diaper is an ABU PeekABU Diaper with the color of the diaper being Blood Red as the diaper also has Reindeer and Snowflakes on it as well while her sweater is Black as there are words that are read in white as the words say 'Merry Christmas', as she sighed in relief.

"That's better." Crimson said to herself.

"Pretty spooky, even for Christmas." Kitty said to Crimson.

"Thankies." Crimson said back to Kitty.

"No problem." Crimson said before there was another knock on the door.

"I got it." Courtney said before she opened the door as it was Ella who was next.

"Hello Everyone." Ella said to Courtney, Gwen, Zoey, Crimson, Emma, and Kitty.

"Ella!" The girls said before they hugged her.

"Thank you for coming." Gwen and Courtney said to Ella.

"Hehehe, thank you for inviting me." Ella said before she entered the house.

"It is a pleasure." Gwen said before Ella removed her skirt revealing her diaper and her beautiful sweater.

"I feel better now." Ella said to herself.

"Good." Zoey said to Ella.

"My Diaper is the Rearz Princess Diaper except it isn't pink but it's White and the pattern has blue snowflakes and reindeer like my sweater which is also White Sweater with a Blue Snowflakes on it." Ella said to the girls.

"Cute!" The girls said to Ella.

"Thankies." Ella said before the doorbell rang once again.

"Got it." Courtney said before she opened the door revealing Bridgette.

"Hey everyone." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Hey Bridgette." The girls said to her as she entered the house, then she entered the living room, Bridgette was sporting her Ocean Blue Christmas Sweater which had a Christmas tree, blue jeans, and her ABU Kiddos Diaper which was festive as it had a Christmas Tree and Snowman Pattern before she took off her jeans as she sighed.

"That feels better." Bridgette said to herself.

"That diapey looks so cute and festive." Gwen said to Bridgette.

"Thankies." Bridgette said as there was another knock on the door.

"Got it." Gwen said before she opened the door and the final guest Carrie arrived as she was wearing her sky blue pants, and her green sweater with snowflakes and teddy bears over it.

"Hey girls!" Carrie said to the girls.

"Carrie!" The girls said to her as Gwen and Carrie hugged.

"Welcome Carrie, come on in." Gwen said to Carrie.

"Thankies." Carrie said before she entered the house and took off her pants revealing a Bambino Teddy Bear Diaper with Snowflakes on the Pattern as well as it was green.

"So girls, how do I look?" Carrie asked the girls.

"Super adorable." The girls answered Carrie.

"Aww thankies." Carrie said to them.

"You look sexy too hehehe..." Zoey said with a giggle making Carrie giggle and blush.

"Well I know that we agreed on no diapey sex tonight and we're not gonna be backing out of it, but Courtney and I want to know this..." Gwen said to the girls before Courtney was next to speak.

"When should we have Diapey sex next time?" Courtney asked the girls.

"How about New Year's eve." The girls said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Sounds fun, and sounds sexy." Zoey said to everyone.

"Totes." Gwen said in agreement.

"Okies then, so it's agreed! New Years Eve we will have diapey sex." Courtney said to everyone.

"Agree!" The girls said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Good! Now then, what should we do first?" Gwen said to the girls before she asked them.

"We should talk about our favorite Christmas memories." Zoey answered Gwen.

"Okies." The girls said in agreement.

"Who wants some eggnog?" Gwen asked the girls.

"Me." The girls answered Gwen as she and Courtney got several glasses and they poured non-alcoholic eggnog in the glasses and gave the glasses to everyone before they poured each other a glass of the eggnog as they got together in the living room, and sat down on the furniture as Gwen turned on the fireplace before they began to share Christmas memories.

"Who wants to go first?" Gwen asked the girls.

"I do, if that's okay." Zoey answered.

"Sounds Good." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey before she began to share her favorite Christmas memory.

"Well... my favorite Christmas memory was with Mike." Zoey said to the girls.

"Yeah?" The girls asked Zoey.

"Of course." Zoey answered the girls.

"What was this memory?" Gwen asked Zoey.

"It was the first time Mike and I spend Christmas together as a couple. He and I were relaxing in the snow, enjoying each other's company. Then we made a family of snowmen, snow women, and snow children, then we had a snowball fight." Zoey said to the girls.

"Wow!" The girls said to Zoey who was almost done.

"Then... he then kissed me on the lips after our snowball fight was finished.. by far that is one of my favorite Christmas memories." Zoey said to the girls finishing her story.

"Aww!" The girls said to Zoey.

"That is so cute." Gwen said to Zoey.

"So romantic." Courtney said to Zoey as well.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Who is next?" Gwen and Courtney asked the girls.

"We are." Emma and Kitty answered them.

"But who is gonna go first?" Gwen asked Emma and Kitty.

"I am." Emma answered Gwen.

"Okies." Courtney said before Emma began to share her christmas memory.

"It was me and Noah's first Christmas as a happily married AB/DL couple, and we just got in from having a really fun snowball fight as we got out of our wet clothes, we put on a fire in the fireplace, had some hot cocoa and had our sweaters and diapeys on as we watched Christmas Movies on the TV." Emma said to the girls.

"Aww, so sweet." The girls said to Emma.

"Thankies." Emma said to the girls.

"Sorry to interrupt Emma." Courtney apologized to Emma.

"That's alright." Emma said before Courtney turned her attention to Zoey.

"Zoey, when you said your memory, when was it again?" Courtney asked Zoey.

"When Mike and I first started dating before All-stars ever happened it was 2012." Zoey answered Courtney.

"Oh! Okay then." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Sorry for not being more direct a bit earlier." Zoey apologized to Courtney.

"It's alright." Courtney said to Zoey.

"My turn." Kitty said to everyone.

"So... Kitty, what's your favorite Christmas memory?" Gwen asked Kitty.

"It was when Emma and I were little, we were having a fun snowball fight, then we slid down on a snowy hill on a sled. After that, our parents brought us home as my mom gave us hot chocolate." Kitty told her favorite Christmas memory to the girls.

"Very sweet." They said to Kitty.

"Thankies." Kitty said back.

"I remember that, we had so much fun that day." Emma said to Kitty.

"Yup." Kitty said to Emma before they both hugged.

"Aw..." The girls said before Gwen began to speak.

"You see, this is what this party is all about. No sex... just us girls talking, having fun." Gwen said to everyone.

"Uh-huh." The girls said in agreement with to Gwen.

"Is there any hot cocoa?" Carrie asked Gwen.

"Of course, we made some before you girls arrived." Gwen answered Carrie.

"I would like some." Carrie said to Gwen.

"Me too." The rest of the girls said to Gwen and Courtney before they gave the girls hot cocoa in glasses as they began to drink it.

"Mmmm..." The girls moaned in sweet ecstasy.

"That is delicious hot cocoa." Ella said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Ella.

"No problem." Ella said before they resumed talking about Christmas memories as they couldn't decide who was next.

"Who is next?" Gwen asked.

"I am." Bridgette answered Gwen.

"Okies Bridgette." Gwen said to Bridgette.

"What is your favorite Christmas memory." Courtney said to Bridgette before she thought about it for a second.

"Hmmm... it was when Geoff and I were dating as he took me snow sledding, it was really fun... we also made snow angels and drank some hot chocolate." Bridgette said to the girls.

"That is so sweet." The girls said to Bridgette.

"Thankies." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Who's next?" Gwen asked.

"I am." Carrie answered Gwen.

"Great." Courtney said to Carrie.

"It was when I was a little girl and when Devin was still my best friend. We both had a snowball fight against each other. But when I was about to throw a snowball at Devin... I fell and hurt myself." Carrie said to the girls as she wasn't done yet.

"Oh my!" The girls said to Carrie.

"Yeah... but actually, Devin helped me up and fixed my wound with a kiss on my knee... that is the moment when I fell in love wih Devin." Carrie said to the girls.

"Awww!" The girls said to Carrie.

"That is too adorable Carrie." Bridgette said to Carrie.

"Well thankies Bridgette." Carrie replie to Bridgette before she continued.

"Anyway, after we got married and I moved into Devin's house it snowed and then we recreated that snowball fight without me falling this time as Devin caught me." Carrie said to the girls.

"Oooh!" The girls said to Carrie.

"Anyway, afterwards... we had hot cocoa near the fireplace as we relaxed in our sweaters, as we were also sporting our diapeys." Carrie said to the girls as she finished her christmas memory.

"So cute." The girls said to Carrie.

"Thankies." Carrie said to the girls.

"I'm next." Ella said to everyone.

"Go ahead." Courtney sai to Ella as she began.

"Well... it was after Pahkitew Island, I was walking through the snow... still trying to get over my feelings for Dave. When I saw a few woodland creatures." Ella said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls said before Ella resumed.

"They all saw how sad I was so they decided to cheer me up, the birds sang me a melody of Christmas songs while the deer, and bunnies got me some flowers as the animals made me feel better." Ella said to the girls.

"Aww!" The girls said to Ella.

"Ella, that was adorable." Courtney said to Ella.

"Thankies." Ella said before Crimson was next.

"I'm next." Crimson said to everyone.

"Okies, Crimson." Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"Well... see I don't play around in the snow that often. Either by myself or with Ennui and Loki." Crimson said to the girls who were surprised.

"Really?!" The girls asked Crimson.

"Yeah." Crimson answered them.

"Well.. can you remember one small good memory?" Gwen asked Crimson.

"Well... it was when I was little. My mom and dad took me sledding one time and I... was loving it so very much." Crimson said to the girls.

"Wow." They said to her.

"Yeah, well... hopefully this party can create some more awesome Christmas memories." Crimson said to the girls.

"Of course it will." Courtney said to Crimson before Bridgette cleared her throat.

"Gwen and Courtney, you two are next." Bridgette said to them.

"Yeah." The girls said to them.

"Right, I will go first." Gwen said to the girls.

"Okies then." Courtney and the rest f the girls said to Gwen.

"It was when Trent and I were dating, we didn't do much but just relax at his house, watching movies and drinking hot chocolate. But then he pulled out a mistletoe on me... and thanks to that, I kissed him on the lips."

"Awww so cute." The girls said to Gwen making her blush.

"Yeah." Gwen said to them.

"My turn.

"It was when... I was little. My parents took me to a snow hill when we all plays in the snow. My mom and I threw snowballs at my dad, he was kinda freaked out by it." Courtney said to the girls.

"Hehehe..." The girls giggled a bit.

"I know, it was kinda funny." Courtney said to the girls.

"What is your favorite Christmas memory as a couple?" Zoey asked them.

"Oh! Well..." Gwen and Courtney said as they started thinking

"Do you guys have one?" Zoey asked them.

"Of course we do, Zoey." Gwen answered Zoey.

"Don't be silly." Courtney said to her also.

"Sorry." Zoey said to them.

"It's alright." Gwen said before she and Courtney began to tell te girls their favorite Christmas memory as a couple.

"It was Christmas 2020 as it was more than three years after we got married." Gwen said to the girls before Courtney began to speak.

"Gwen and I put Maybelle down for a nap as we decided to go have some fun in the snow for a bit, then we sled on some hills, had a competitive but fun and safe snowball fight." Courtney said before Gwen was next again.

"We also made snowmen, snowwomen, snowchildren, and we even made snow angels." Courtney said to the girls.

"Ooh! Sounds like fun!" The girls said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Did you two do anything in your diapeys afterwards?" Bridgette asked Gwen and Courtney who blushed for a second.

"Yeah. Of course we did... after our snowy fun we got inside the house, we took off our snowgear, changed our diapeys, put our sweaters on." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"We had some eggnog, and watched Christmas movies in our sweaters and diapeys right next to the fireplace." Courtney said to the girls.

"Aw! Cute!" The girls said to them.

"What shall we do now." Ella asked the girls.

"How about we watch some Christmas specials." Zoey suggested to the girls.

"Sound like fun." The girls said before they began to watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, then they watched other Christmas Specials like Frosty The Snowman, Santa Claus is Comin' To Town, My Little Pony: The Best Gift Ever, and A Very Brady Christmas before they finished.

"Okies... that was fun." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Totes." The girls said to Bridgette.

"Even though A Very Brady Christmas was a bit corny because it is The Brady Bunch and all... it was still a great TV Movie with a great message that you can go home again and be with your family during Christmas time." Zoey said to the girls.

"Agreed." The girls said to Zoey in agreement.

"What's next?" Emma asked Gwen.

"Hmmm... how about we play a game." Gwen answered Emma as she suggested that they play a game.

"Okies then, sure." The girls said to Gwen.

"What shall we play?" Kitty asked Gwen before Courtney came up with a suggestion.

"How about truth or dare." Courtney said to the girls.

"Okies then." The girls said to courtney.

"But let's keep it at a safe and clean level, okies?" Gwen asked the girls.

"Okies then." The girls answered Gwen.

"Court, it's your turn to kick off the game." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then, Carrie, truth or dare." Courtney said to Carrie.

"I'll go with truth." Carrie said to Courtney.

"Did you like Shelley the first time you met her, yes or no?" Courtney asked Carrie.

"To be honest..." Carrie thought about her answer before she began to explain.

"Hell no... I hated that controling, mean, ungrateful, abusive bitch for the way that she was my best friend Devin, from leaving him outside in the cold, to locking him out of the car, to dumping him for her tennis instructor Ashton." Carrie said to the girls.

"Wow." The girls said to her.

"I'm sorry girls, she was just horrible to Devin." Carrie said to the girls.

"We know how that feels." Gwen and Courtney said to Carrie.

"Sorry to hear that." Carrie said to Gwen and Courtney in response.

"It's okay... it's your turn, Carrie." Gwen said to Carrie.

"Okies... Bridgette, truth or dare." Carrie said to Bridgette.

"Dare." Bridgette said to Carrie.

"Hmmm... I dare you... to... eat some ice cream really fast without getting a brain freeze." Carrie said to Bridgette.

"Ooooh!" The girls said to Carrie and Bridgette.

"Okies then! Gwen and Courtney, you have any ice cream?" Bridgette said to Carrie before she asked Gwen and Courtney if they had any ice cream.

"Yeah, we have some Vanilla Ice Cream." Gwen answered Bridgette.

"I got it." Courtney said before she got a bowl of Vanilla Ice Cream for Bridgette.

"You ready?" Carrie asked Bridgette.

"Yeah." Bridgette answered her.

"One... two... three!" The girls counted before Bridgette began to eat the ice cream really fast as she ate it quicker than Usain Bolt without getting a brain freeze.

"My turn." Bridgette said before she felt a quick pain in her head.

"Ahh... okay that's a brain freeze!" Bridgete screamed and shouted in pain because of the brain freeze.

"Hehehe, sorry." Carrie said to Bridgette.

"It's okay..." Bridgette said to Carrie before she turned her focus to Ella.

"Truth or dare." Bridgette said to Ella.

"Dare please." Ella said to Bridgette.

"I dare you... to tell us your favorite thing AB/DL moment... whether it's sexy or not." Bridgette said to Ella.

"Hmm... honestly... when I had my special, sexy, yet fun threesome with Gwen and Courtney." Ella said to the girls.

"Really?" The girls asked Ella.

"Well yeah, it was a fun time... I mean it officially got me started doing the AB/DL lifestyle." Ella said to the girls.

"Ahh... okies." The girls said to Ella.

"I mean don't get me wrong... I love Matt but we haven't gone all the way yet." Ella said to the girls.

"Oooh...!" The girls said to Ella.

"In speaking of you and Matt, how are you two doing?" Carrie asked her.

"We're doing just great Carrie." Ella answered Carrie.

"What diapey is Matt wearing?" Kitty asked Ella.

"Well, Matt is wearing an ABU Kiddos diapey that I got him for our anniversary." Ella said to the girls.

"That's sweet." The girls said to Ella.

"Thankies girls." Ella said to them.

"Okies, Zoey, truth or dare." Ella said to Zoey.

"Truth please." Zoey said to Ella.

"Well... do you and Mike have any regrets about doing the AB/DL lifestyle at all?" Ella asked Zoey.

"No we don't! Mike and I wuv doing the AB/DL lifestyle." Zoey answered Ella.

"Sweet!" The girls said to Zoey as they were happy for her.

"Besides, it makes having sex more sexy, fun, and hawt." Zoey said to the girls.

"Totes." The girls said to Zoey.

"Okies, Crimson, truth or dare." Zoey said to Crimson.

"Dare." Crimson said to Zoey.

"Sounds good." Crimson said to Zoey.

"Hmmm... I dare you... to tell us your favorite AB/DL moment, whether it is sexy or not." Zoey said to Crimson.

"Okies then." Crimson said before she began to tell the girls her favorite AB/DL moment.

"I was alone when Ennui went out. I was feeling... kind of... horny. So, I just started rubbing myself really hawd. I then thought about Ennui and how he would... fuck me so damn hawd in my diapey pussy." Crimson said to the girls.

"Oooh!" The girls said to Crimson before she continued.

"Then I Cumsies really hawd in it, then I changed my diapey." Crimson said to the girls.

"Ooooh...!" The girls said before Crimson blushed a bit.

"Who is next?" Crimson asked.

"I am." Kitty answered Crimson.

"Okies Kitty, truth or dare." Crimson said to Kitty.

"I take truth." Kitty said back.

"Okies then, how come you like Mickey? No offense, I just want to know that's all." Crimson asked Kitty before she clarified her reason for the question and stated that she didn't mean any offense.

"None taken, Crimson." Kitty said to Crimson before she began to explain the truth about why she loved Mickey.

"Well... Mickey is a cutie, and a sweetie pie... and I like him because he cares about the people around him like his family, his twin brother Jay, his friends, and me. He is a loving and loyal husband and a true family man." Kitty said to Crimson and the rest of the girls.

"Aww!" They said to Kitty.

"I'm glad that romance isn't dead." Crimson said to Kitty.

"Same." Kitty said to Crimson before she turned her focus to her older sister Emma.

"Sis, it's your turn." Kitty said to Emma.

"Okies, sis." Emma said to Kitty.

"Truth or dare Emma." Kitty said back.

"I pick dare." Emma said to Kitty.

"Okies, I dare you to tell everyone your favorite AB/DL moment." Kitty said to her sister Emma.

"Okies." Emma said as she thought about it before she got it.

"Well in all honesty... my favorite AB/DL moment... was when I had a sexy dream that Noah was fucking softly in my sleep. He heard me moaning his name in my sleep, so he woke me up, asked me what was going on... I told him the dream, then Noah offered to make my sexy dream come true then I accepted his request then before I could tell him exactly what was in my dream he playfully started to pleasure my boobs and my area, until I started to suck on his baba, then he licked me with me sitting on his adorable face, then he started fucking me softly then I begged him to fuck me hawd like a sweet god." Emma said to the girls.

"Hawt." The girls said as Emma giggled a bit.

"Yeah." Emma said to the girls.

"Who's left?" Emma asked the girls.

"We are." Gwen and Courtney answered Emma.

"Okies then... Gwen, truth or dare." Emma said to Gwen.

"Dare." Gwen said with a confident yet cocky smug like smirk that Rainbow Dash had during that season 4 episode of My Little Pony called "Daring Don't", as Emma was thinking of a dare for Gwen.

"I dare you to..." Emma said as she stopped speaking because she was thinking.

"You dare me to what?" Gwen asked Emma.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Emma said back before she thought of the perfect dare.

"Oh! I dare you to kiss Courtney on the neck." Emma said to Gwen.

"Oooh!" The girls said making Gwen blush lightly before Courtney blushed heavily a bit before Gwen began to respond to Emma's dare.

"That's it?" Gwen asked Emma who nodded.

"Yeah." Emma answered her.

"That's a piece of cake." Gwen said to her.

"Okies then." Emma said back to Gwen.

"Here I go." Gwen said before she kissed Courtney on her neck like a soft vampire kiss ut not a vampire bite as Courtney still liked it a lot.

"Oooh... that was kind of hawt." Courtney said to her wife.

"Thankies. Your turn Courtney." Gwen said to back to her wife.

"Okies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well... truth or dare Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney before the former C.I.T also known as Gwen's wife Courtney thought about it.

"Gwenny, I pick truth." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies... Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Is it true that you had a band called the A-Type Psychotic Crazies when you were in high school?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oooh!" The girls said as Courtney thought about it before she began to answer Gwen.

"Absolutely." Courtney said as the girls except Gwen gasped in surprise.

"You really were in a rock and roll band?" Crimson asked Courtney.

"Yes Ashley, I most certainly was." Courtney answered Crimson by calling her by her real name.

"Okay, cool." Crimson aka Ashley said to Courtney.

"What happened?" Bridgette asked Courtney.

"We broke up before our first show." Courtney answered Bridgette.

"Why?" The girls except Gwen who knew all of this already due to being married to Courtney asked her.

"Because even though I can play the guitar real well... we broke up there were only five lead singers, and that there were no backup." Courtney answered the girls.

"Cool!" The girls said to Courtney.

"Thankies, besides I did a jam session once with Trent and it was pretty fun... we played on our guitars for an hour." Courtney said to the girls.

"Oooh!" They said to her.

"Nothing sexy happened." Courtney said to the girls before Courtney began to explain the story to the girls.

"A month ago one morning, I saw Trent play his guitar and I asked him if I could join along and jam with him playing guitars while Gwen took Maybelle, Brady, and Lita to school." Courtney said to the girls.

"Then, what happened after Gwen came home?" Carrie asked Courtney.

"Well, she saw my acoustic guitar and noticed that I was playing very well like Trent as she asked to join in on vocals as we sang for two hours and we did songs from the bands of Evanescence, Nickelback, Shinedown, and more." Courtney answered Carrie while explaining to the girls what happened as well.

"Cool!" The girls except for Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah... Gwenny, Trent, and I had a lot of fun that morning." Courtney said to them.

"Did you really have fun?" Crimson asked Gwen.

"Of course." Gwen answered Crimson.

"So, that was an awesome game." Emma said to the girls.

"What's next?" Kitty asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Hmmm... how about we want some treats." Gwen and Courtney said to the girls.

"Yeah!" The girls responded back as they had cookies, s'mores, a little bit more of eggnog, and some more hot chocolate.

"This is a truly fun party." Bridgette said.

"I agree." Crimson said to Bridgette in agreement.

"Same here... besides I wish I was invited to more of these fun parties." Carrie said to the girls.

"Carrie we wanted to say that we're sorry for not including you in the parties all these years." Emma apologized to Carrie.

"It's okay, I was still new." Carrie said to Emma.

"So girls, Courtney and I wanted to thank you all so much for coming over to our first ever none diapey sex sleepover tonight but the fun isn't over yet." Gwen said to the girls before Courtney was next.

"We still have presents, and movie time." Courtney said to the girls as well.

"Awesome!" The girls said before Courtney cleared her throat.

"We are gonna pass the presents around one at a time as we bought these presents for all of you girls." Courtney said to the girls.

"Okies then." They said to Courtney.

"I just got one final thing to add before we offically begin present time and it's the sweaters... my mother knit these sweaters by hand a few months ago for all of you." Gwen said to the girls.

"Cool!" The girls said to Gwen.

"She also knit these sweaters for me and Gwen as well." Courtney said as well to the girls.

"Cool!" They said to Courtney before she and Gwen passed the presents one at a time to all of the girls as there were two presents for every girl at the party, the first box was for regular Christmas presents while the other one is for a special kind of Christmas present.

"So..." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"Who wants to open their presents first?" Courtney asked the girls.

"Me." Zoey answered Courtney before she opened her present which was wrapped in green wrapping paper with a red bow as she opened her gift as she gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" Zoey said as her presents were a very cute bunny hat that she can wear in the winter and a new white jacket.

"This is so cute! Thankies so much!" Zoey said to them.

"Look at your present again, there's one more." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Hmm?" Zoey asked Gwen before Courtney began to speak to the girls.

"You girls also will get special customized diapeys as this is anohter part of our Christmas present as the diapeys were customized customized by Jen Williams who now designs AB/DL diapeys for ABU, Bambino, Rearz, and Tykables." Courtney said to the girls.

"As you girls will get a pack of the customized diapeys that you receive as well tonight." Gwen said to the girls.

"Gwenny and I will also receive special customized diapeys as well." Courtney said to the girls also.

"Oooh!" The girls said to Gwen and Courtney with excitement like they were giddy school girls.

"Zoey, open up your diapey present." Gwen said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said as she looked at the other box before she unwrapped it like a giddy little girl as the color of the wrapping paper was red with lavender and blue bows as she opened the box to reveal a very special diaper as she gasped with surprise, joy, and shock.

"No way!" Zoey said as her special customized diaper tat she got from Gwen and Courtney was a Rearz Pink Princess Diaper but it was in the color of Red with flower a flower pattern on it.

"This is so adorable!" Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You're now a Diapey Princess!" Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey making her blush a bit.

"Thankies." Zoey said to them.

"You're welcome." They said to her.

"Who's next?" Courtney asked the girls.

"My turn." Ella said before she opened her present and it revealed a Disney Princess Blanket with all of the disney princesses as the color of the blanket was pink.

"Oh my gosh this is so cute!" Ella said before she covered herself with the blanket.

"Now... lets see what diapey you got." Courtney said to Ella.

"Okies." Ella said to Courtney before she opened her present like a giddy girl as it reveals a Little Pawz Diaper with a hybrid of woodland animals and Disney princesses.

"Ohh! This diapey is absolutely adorable! Thankies So much." Ella said to them.

"You're welcome." Gwen and Courtney said to Ella.

"Can I go next?" Crimson asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." They answered her before Crimson opened her present revealing a bat Plushie and then she opened her diaper present to reveal a mix of the Rearz Seduction with the Rearz Rebels as the print is black with white skulls for the pattern as she was surprised.

"Whoa!" Crimson shouted as she smiled.

"You like it?" Gwen asked Crimson.

"I actually wuv it a lot! Thankies." Crimson answered Gwen.

"No problem Crimson." Gwen said to Crimson.

"Can we go next?" Emma and Kitty asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered Emma and Kitty before they opened their gifts revealing Jennifer Lopez Sunglasses for Emma, while Kitty got an awesome Phone Case with logos of various Emoji's as well.

"Oooh! They are awesome!" Emma and Kitty said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Check our what diapers we got for you." Gwen said to Emma and Kitty.

"Yeah, I believe you will love them." Courtney said before Emma and Kitty unwrapped their diaper presents as Emma's diaper was an ABU Kiddos with a Pattern of the law while Kitty's was a ABU Super Dry Kids with an Emoji Pattern as the girls gasped.

"They look amazing." Emma said to Gwen and Courtney.

"They also look so very cute!" Kitty said to them as well.

"Thankies so much." Emma and Kitty said to them.

"You're welcome." Gwen said to them.

"Who is next?" Courtney asked.

"I am." Bridgette answered Courtney before she unwrapped her present revealing a stuffed dolphin as she gasped in surprise and shock.

"OH! HOW ADORABLE!" Bridgette hugged her stuff dolphin as it looked like the stuffed dolphin she had when she was a little girl.

"We're glad you like it." Gwen said to Bridgette.

"Check out your diapey gift." Courtney said to Bridgette as well.

"Okies." Bridgette said before she unwrapped her diaper gift and gasped once more as her diaper gift was an ABU Lanvender in an Ocean blue color with a pattern of ocean animals, sea shells, and surfboards.

"I absolutely wuv it so much." Bridgette said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You're very welcome, Bridgette." They said to Bridgette.

"I have a question about that stuffed Dolphin. It looks a lot like the one I had when I was a little his name was Fin... I took him everywhere until we moved to Toronto when I was 13.

"Well..." wen said before Courtney began to speak.

"That's because it is the one you had as a little girl." Courtney said to Bridgette who gasped once again but as she was shocked, surprised, and filled with christmas joy.

"You're kidding me right?" Bridgette asked them.

"Nope, it's Fin the Dolphin." Courtney and Gwen said as Bridgette was about to overload with Christmas joy and surprise as she was even more surprised than ever before.

"How did you find him?" Bridgette asked them.

"We looked through the internet." Gwen said to Bridgette.

"As it turned out that one of my friends ended up with the same stuff dolphin as one of your mom and dad founded it with Geoff's help as well as he begged them to get the dolphin back.

"Ohhh! Thank you so much!" Bridgette said before she hugged both girls tightly.

"You're welcome!" Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"I'm gonna thank my parents and Geoff when I get home tomorrow." Bridgette said to them.

"Anyway... Carrie you are next." Courtney said to Carrie before she opened her present revealing a sketchbook.

"Sweet! It's a sketchbook!" Carrie said to them.

"We both know you wuv to sketch a lot." Gwen said to Carrie.

"We even saw your sketch of Devin from the race... both versions." Courtney said before Carrie blushed.

"Well... what can I say? He's a hottie." Carrie said before she giggled like a school girl.

"Anyway, open your diapey present." Gwen said to Carrie.

"Okies." Carrie said before she opened her diaper present it revealed the Bambinos Teddy Version two with the teddy bears all over the diaper but it had a Little Bear Pattern instead as she gasped with joy as she got nostalgic.

"Awwww! These are so adorable!" Carrie said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I loved that cartoon when I was a little girl! Thankies so much!" Carrie said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You're welcome." They said to her as they realized that they were next.

"We're next." Courtney said to Gwen before they gave their respective gifts to each other.

"Thank you." They said to each other before Gwen unwrapped her gift which was a bat made out of a Redwood tree.

"It's a bat painted black which was carved out of a Redwood Tree, it made me think of you when I carved it, and painted it all by myself because I love you and I thought that you would love it as well, merry christmas Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen making her blush and tear up a bit.

"Thankies so much Courtney." Gwen said before they kissed romantically like Princess Bubblegum and Marceline did in the series finale of "Adventure Time with Finn & Jake", as they finished the romantic kiss as she wiped off her tears.

"Aww!" The girls said to Gwen and Courtney making them blush a bit.

"That was so romantic." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said back before she resumed giving Gwen her presents.

"Now... unwrap your Diapey present Gwenny, I think you will love it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Of course." Gwen said to Courtney before she unwrapped her diaper present revealing an ABU BareBum Diaper with the color of the diaper being white as there will be a black bat and skull pattern as the color of the skulls were Midnight Blue as Gwen gasped in surprise.

"Awww, this diaper is so cute and even more amazing than any diaper I have ever seen in my life! Thankies so much." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're welcome, honey." Courtney said before they shared another kiss.

"Open your gifts Courtney, I think you'll be quite satisfied with what you'll get." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Gwenny." Courtney said before she unwrapped her present which was a photo of her and Gwen on their wedding day and in the picture they posed for the camera as Gwen sported her beautiful black wedding dress, while Courtney sported her really beautiful white wedding dress as well in the photo which was in a beautiful picture frame.

"Oh my god! Gwen... is this for real?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Do you like it?" Gwen asked Courtney who was about to tear up a bit also woth happy tears.

"Gwenny... I wuv it!" Courtney daid before she hugged Gwen.

"I'm glad you do love it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said before they shared another kiss.

"Now... Courtney... open your diaper present." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Gwenny... Ooh! I am so excited!" Courtney said before she eagerly opened her diaper present as it was a hybrid of the ABU PeekABU's diaper and the Rearz Pink Princess as the diaper was Pink but the pattern was a mix of Princess, Unicorns, and Lawyer making her feel happy, filled with joy, nostalgia, and more as she was about to cry again.

"So... what do you think?" Gwen asked Courtney as she was about to cry happy tears.

"I absolutely wuv it Gwenny! It's a combination of my favorite diapey with the career that I loved so much before I retired from law!" Courtney said before she and Gwen hugged as Courtney softly cried happy tears before she wiped them off.

"I'm glad you wuv them Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney before they shared another kiss.

"Awww!" The girls said to Gwen and Courtney

"So girls... now that we have gone through present time..." Gwen said to the girls before Courtney was next.

"Who wants to try on the new diapeys?" Courtney asked the girls.

"We do!" The girls answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Ooh! I need to go." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said to Gwen.

"So do we." The girls said to Gwen and Courtney in agreement.

"Then let's do it." Gwen and Courtney said before they and the rest of the girls began to pee in their diapers as they sighed.

"Ahhhhh...!" They sighed in relief as they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"So warm... so soft, changey time." The girls said before they changed out of their wet diapers, then they cleaned up their areas before they put on their new diapers.

"So... what do you think about the new diapeys?" Gwen and Courtney asked their guests.

"They feel incredible, so soft, and we look so hawt." The girls answered Courtney and Gwen who smiled.

"Totes, and we are happy to hear that." Gwen and Courtney said to the girls.

"Thankies." The girls said to them.

"Now it's movie time." Gwen said to the girls.

"So what Christmas movie do y'all wanna watch?" Courtney asked them.

"How about we watch Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas." Zoey suggested to Courtney.

"Or maybe we watch Mickey Twice Upon a Christmas." Ella suggested as well before Bridgette raised her hand.

"Excuse me." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Yes Bridgette." The girls said to Bridgette.

"How about both movies?" Bridgette asked them.

"What a great idea!" Carrie said to Bridgette.

"Yeah!" The girls said.

"Okies, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas it is." Gwen said before she grabbed the Roku remote and went into Disney plus as she put on 'Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas first but Gwen paused it because Courtney went into the kitchen, and grabbed a tray of Christmas Cookies.

"Who wants some Christmas cookies?" Courtney asked the girls.

"We do!" The girls answered Courtney.

"Gwenny and I made these an hour before you girls arrived and they are still fresh." Courtney said before she gave the cookies to everyone as the cookies were Sugar Cookies but covered with red and green frosting with different Christmas logos as the girls began eating the cookies as Gwen pressed play thus the movie offically began.

"Mmmmm...! These cookies are the best!" The girls said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Thankies girls, enjoy the cookies while they were also having more hot cocoa while they were having a good time watching the movie.

"Ya know something girls, this is the best Christmas sleepover ever." Gwen said to them.

"Totes." The girls said to Gwen in agreement.

"Gwen forgot to point this out girls but this is also the most fun, most adorable, and the best no diapey sex diapey themed sleepover ever." Courtney said to the girls as well.

"Totes." The girls said to Courtney in agreement.

"Maybe we should do this again someday." Zoey said to the girls.

"Sounds like fun." The girls said to Zoey who then had a thought.

"You know something girls, it's just a thought. But if we're gonna do this New Years Eve Diapey Sex Orgy, we need to have our guys do it with us." Zoey said to the girls.

"That's a great idea!" They said to Zoey.

"But what about our kids?" Gwen asked the girls.

"Maybe they can have a sleepover in the basement." Courtney said before the girls except GWne and Courtney were frightened.

"The basement?!" Zoey, Bridgette, Ella, Crimson, Emma, Kitty, and Carrie asked them.

"Wait a second now, don't worry... we will decorate the basement as a kid version of a new year's eve party sleepover complete with fruit punch, grape juice, water, and more as there will be snacks and Trent will supervise the kids most of the night." Courtney said to the girls.

"Ah, okay." The girls said to Courtney.

"Besides, Matt and I are only dating so this could be the moment that we finally go all the way." Ella said to the girls.

"Did you tell him about the threesome that we had?" Gwen asked Ella.

"Yes, but I explained and confirmed that it was before we met, and he understood and he thought it was kind of hawt that I was involved in a threesome with the Queens of the Diapey girls." Ella answered Gwen.

"Ooooh...! We should tell him thankies." Gwen said to Ella.

"He is mine." Ella said to Gwen.

"Relax, not sexually... I mean actually thank him when we meet on new year's eve." Gwen said to Ella.

"Sorry, he's my first crush since Dave and I don't want to let this one get away from me." Ella said to her.

"I understand." Gwen said to her.

"Thankies." Ella said before they resumed discussing the party.

"Anyway... Devin and I are married but we don't have kids either." Carrie said to the girls.

"Okies, and for the sex... you can do anything you want as its supposed to be sexy but fun as well for not only me but also for our men as well." Gwen said to the girls.

"Okies then." The girls said back to Gwen.

"Ohhh! I'm so excited already for it." Zoey said with excitement.

"Us too!" The girls said before Courtney was about to speak again.

"Plus, Gwenny and I will host it." Courtney said to the girls.

"Okies then." Te girls except Gwen and Courtney said.

"We should also invite Marley and Scott too." Gwen said to the girls.

"How about Cameron and Jessica also." Zoey said to the girls.

"Cool!" They girls said while everyone kept eating the cookies, and popcorn and drinking the cocoa while they were watching both movies the films were soon finished.

"Even for a direct-to-video movie, they do a tremendous job, who knew that Donald Duck's nephew's Huey, Dewey, and Louie would relive Christmas every day like the poem "Christmas Every Day" by William Dean Howells?" Courtney asked the girls.

"We knew." The girls said before they shared a laugh.

"It was like Bill Murray living the same day over and over and over and over again in Groundhog Day." Carrie said to the girls.

"I love that movie, it's funny." Gwen said to Carrie.

"Me too." Bridgette said in agreement.

"The movie is pretty hilarious." Zoey said to them as well.

"Excuse me for a second girls, be right back." Courtney said before she left the room to go up the stairs to her and Gwen's room to grab her guitar as it looked similar to the guitar that she used in the Total Drama Action episode "Rock 'N' Rule" as it was an acoustic and an electric guitar.

"Okay, it's time for some music." Courtney said to herself before she came back down the stairs with her guitar in her hand.

"Oooh!" The girls said to Courtney.

"Queeny, do you want to sing us a few Christmas carols to end this sleepover?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney answered Gwen before she rejoined her wife and the rest of the girls.

"So... I have my guitar out so we can sing a few Christmas carols." Courtney said to the girls.

"Oooh! Okies." The girls said before Courtney sat down on a wing chair and adjusted her guitar a bit.

"Any requests?" Courtney asked the girls before they all raised their hands.

"Wow... all of you have song requests." Courtney said to the girls as she was a bit surprised.

"Gwen, I know you want me to sing a song." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Of course." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Well... what is it?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about Deck The Halls." Gwen requested.

"Well, okies then... sure." Courtney said before she played the guitar a bit before she cleared her throat as she began to play the guitar as the song began.

 _"Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

 _'Tis the season to be jolly_

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

 _Don we now our gay apparel_

 _Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

 _Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol_

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la..."_ Courtney sang the first verse before the second verse was about to start.

 _"See the blazing Yule before us_

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

 _Strike the harp and join the chorus_

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

 _Follow me in merry measure_

 _Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

 _While I tell of Yule-tide treasure_

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la."_ Courtney sang the second verse as the final verse was about to end.

 _"Fast away the old year passes_

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

 _Hail the new year, lads and lasses_

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

 _Sing we joyous, all together_

 _Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

 _Heedless of the wind and weather_

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la."_ Courtney sang as the song ended as the girls gave Courtney a round of applause.

"Well thankies, I haven't played my guitar in over a month but in private I've been practicing for the last three days." Courtney said to the girls, and that is why I have had Gwen change my diaper for the last few days until my hands felt better." Courtney said to the girls.

"You didn't mind doing that right?" Bridgette asked Gwen.

"I didn't mind... but I did miss Courtney changing me." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Aww, thankies Gwenny." Courtney said before they shared a cute kiss.

"What do you girls want me to sing next?" Courtney asked the girls as the girls except Gwen raised their hands as Courtney performed "Jingle Bells", "White Christmas", "O Come, All Ye Faithful", "Joy To The World", and "Silent Night" before Courtney put the guitar back in their room before she came back.

"You know, it was fun playing the guitar tonight for my wife and my friends." Courtney said to the girls.

"Totes." The girls said to Courtney in agreement.

"You know, it's been a while since we used our diapeys." Emma said as she and the girls giggled like school girls.

"You know... we can go one more time before we wrap this party up." Gwen and Courtney said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls said before they relaxed theit bladders and began to pee in their diapers again as they sighed euphorically as they felt very happy like they were in some sort of haze but they were enjoying themselves.

"Ahhhh...! Oh yeah." The girls sighed and said before they kept at it until their diapers were full.

"So good! So wet and so soft!" The girls said to each other before Gwen and Courtney changed each other's diapers while Emma and Kitty changed each other's diapers before the rest of the girls changed each other's diapers until they were wearing clean and fresh diapers again.

"Did you all have fun?" Gwen and Courtney asked the girls.

"Yes we did!" The girls answered Gwen and Courtney.

"We're so happy to hear that." Courtney said to the girls.

"Thankies." The girls said to Courtney.

"Gwen, Courtney... I know that I haven't been to many sleepovers with or without diapey sex involved and no matter what the occasion is, anyway this is the best sleepover in the history of sleepovers." Carrie said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yay!" The girls applauded Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies Carrie, and thankies girls." Gwen and Courtney said to Carrie and the girls.

"I've hosted a Christmas themed sleepover but you topped me, this is the best AB/DL Christmas themed sleepover in the history of AB/DL Christmas themed sleepovers." Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney as she, and the rest of the girls cheered and applauded them once more.

"Thankies Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said to Zoey and the girls.

"Girls wait... I almost forgot something be right back." Gwen said before she went upstairs to her and Courtney's room as she grabbed nine Santa Hats and put them in a bag.

"I'm back and I apologize because you girls get your own Santa hat." Gwen said to the girls.

"Ooooh! Thankies Gwen!" The girls said to Gwen.

"Even you Courtney... if that's okay." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You kidding me... of course it's okay." Courtney said to Gwen as the girls put on their santa hats, and got in front of a big mirrors.

"How do we look?" Gwen and Courtney asked the girls.

"We look like Santa babies." The girls answered before they began to laugh a bit.

"Hahahahaha!" The girls shared a laugh as they all fell to the floor on their backs like they were teenage girls having an epic slumber party.

"You know Gwen, Courtney, on behalf of the girls you invited for this awesomely fun Christmas sleepover... we want to wish you a Merry Christmas." Ella said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah, we wish you a Merry Christmas." Zoey said before Courtney got an idea.

"You know girls... I got an idea from the final scene of "A Very Brady Christmas", where everyone sings 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'?" Courtney asked the girls.

"Yeah." The girls answered Courtney.

"Queeny, I think that is a good idea even though I'm not the bigggest fan of the Brady Bunch on earth, I did love that movie." Gwen said to Courtney.

"So did we." The girls said to Gwen and Courtney in agreement.

"Want to sing a bit of the song?" Gwen and Courtney asked the girls.

"Yeah!" The girls answered before Courtney and Gwen cleared their throats.

"You know girls... Gwen and I myself... we wish you a merry christmas." Courtney said to the girls.

"Thankies Courtney." The girls said to Courtney before she, Gwen, and the rest of the girls began to sing.

" _We wish you a Merry Chrismas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We Wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!"_ The girls sang a bit of the song like the entire Brady Family did in the ending of "A Very Brady Christmas", then everyone had a group hug.

"Merry Christmas!" All of the girls said to each other as the girls grabbed their sleeping bags.

"Girls, Courtney and I wanted to thank you for coming to our first ever Christmas Diapey Sleepover." Gwen said to the girls.

"You're welcome Gwen and Courtney, thankies for inviting us." The girls said back to Gwen and Courtney.

"You're welcome girls." Gwen and Courtney said before the girls got into their sleeping bags while Gwen and Courtney were gonna sleep in their bed.

"Goodnight everyone." Gwen and Courtney said to their guests.

"Goodnight, Merry Christmas!" The girls said before Gwen and Courtney entered their bedroom.

"That was the best sleepover ever." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement as they shared a kiss.

"I loved the presents you gave me, it was so sweet of you to go all out like that." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same with you honey." Courtney said back before they kissed.

"Well, I'll text Trent let him know that we are about to go to bed." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before Gwen texted Trent this... 'Hey Trent, the sleepover was awesome, we're about to go to sleep.', as she sent it to Trent who replied back saying 'Sounds great, about to head home, the kids are worn out from the movies tonight.' as the text received.

"Trent got the text, he responded back as he'll be home in 10 minutes." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before they shared a kiss.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Goodnight Queeny." Gwen said back before they fell asleep in a hugging position to end the night.

 **THAT TOOK ME ALL DAY TO WRITE AND PUBLISH!**

 **I KNOW THAT SOME OF THE DIALOGUE MIGHT BE CHEESY, CORNY, AND MORE BUT IT'S MY STORY.**

 **THANKS TO HELLFLORES FOR CO-WRITING THIS WITH ME.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
